


一门之隔

by Yoski



Category: Zeta Gundam, 機動戦士ガンダム | Mobile Suit Gundam (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoski/pseuds/Yoski
Summary: 和小揶妈妈一起搞的卡缪单箭头骡下的鸭骡！wb有图快去看！！！！标题说明一切XD
Relationships: 鸭骡 - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	一门之隔

................

谁也没想到事情会发展到这种地步——阿姆罗正被夏亚抓住手腕按在门板上，后者正不容分说地把腿伸进胯间蹭着他的裤缝，就像过去他们进行过的大多数亲密的肢体接触一样，带着些不容拒绝的强硬。

起因是他们又吵架了，彼此为了自己的想法在房间里僵持不下，这种过于沉重的气氛压得阿姆罗喘不过来气，他拉开门想要离开这里，却忽视了身后悉悉索索的声音，夏亚用一种恰到好处的力度把刚踏出去半个身子的阿姆罗拉回门内，于是他只能趔趄着跌入人的怀里。  
不甚明显的夏亚的气息从后面包裹上来——他要做什么？随后他被揪着头发按在门板上，金发男人的意图昭然若揭。他想要逃离，但显然夏亚绝对不会给他这个机会，黑色外套的拉链也在两人的争执中被扯开，接着连皮带也被抽掉，金属扣叮叮咣咣地掉在地上。  
没有了衣物的阻隔，一切行为就变得水到渠成。夏亚握上阿姆罗并不丰满却足够柔软的胸脯，带着热度的指尖熟门熟路地玩弄着他胸前的挺立。

阿姆罗低低地发出一声呻吟，但他又不想表现得过于欲求不满——实际上他们已经一个月没有做了。任务性质的不同强行把他们拆散开来，甚至每次他们在舰船上匆忙擦身而过时只能交换一个眼神。

但是这场久违的情事却在阿姆罗的意料之外，没有久别重逢的温情，落在他身上的只有掠夺一般的索取——夏亚没有吻他。

些微的痛楚把他的意识带回现实，阿姆罗不由自主地绷紧了身体，夏亚沾着润滑的手指正毫无预兆地蹭着肠壁进到深处，动作迅速得让他怀疑这个人是蓄谋已久。这个人什么时候拿上的润滑剂？也许是在床头——阿姆罗昏昏沉沉地想着，在脑内搜寻着上次把它放在那的记忆。  
身后的人只是草草地在里面搅弄了几下就退出手指，接下来要发生的事情不言而喻，那些往常的温存的记忆一下子顺着尾椎部的触感一路向上挤入脑海，让他隐隐生出些期待。

"——！”但是被进入的异物感还是使阿姆罗一瞬间呻吟出声，被强行挤入的感觉并不好受，可身后的男人却对自己的反应不加理会，适应了一会边自顾自的整根没入，而后挺动起来。  
“啊.........夏亚...........混蛋！”阿姆罗咬着牙喊出来对方的名字，只是那语气太过没有说服力，如同猎物在捕食者的口中试图逃脱，只是增添情趣的举动而已。

他听见身后的人哼笑了一声，接着又一手摁住他的后颈，挺着腰几次又凶又狠地用力顶入，仿佛要将这种不顺畅的感觉完全消除，里面的液体被带得飞溅出来，滴滴答答地落在地板上。

“啊、哈啊...........”  
阿姆罗被算不上温柔的动作弄得险些站不稳，他的后穴被填的满满当当，强烈的窒息感迫使他张开嘴巴大口喘息，他只能借助门板支撑住身体的重量，像是欢愉又像是痛苦地承受着下身强有力的侵犯，肠道里被摩擦得火热滚烫，快感最汹涌的时候连视线都失去了焦距。  
身后的人还体贴地分出一只手来撸动他身前的阴茎，带着薄茧的手就这么上上下下地蹭过去，这种前后夹击的动作让阿姆罗觉得自己下一秒就要失控。

——夏亚在阿姆罗进入房间开始就想这么做了，他们私下里共处一室的时间少的可怜，他本想借机发出邀请，不幸的是事情发展远没有他想象中那么顺利。以至于他们的争吵进行到后半时他选择沉默，实质上他的目光一直停留在阿姆罗的腰际出神。

事实证明他这么做是对的，阿姆罗确实消散了些一开始的戾气，现在他怀中的人只能如同困兽一般贴在门板上发抖，过于诚实的身体毫无保留地容纳着他的一切，这使得他原本烦闷的心情得到了纾解。

夏亚吻上阿姆罗的后颈，有些急不可耐地在那一小块皮肤上吸出红痕。  
他总是热衷于在阿姆罗身上留下各种印记，咬痕也好吻痕也好，如同动物标记领地一般通过这种行为来确认对方的存在。被阿姆罗说幼稚也无所谓，因为在他的潜意识里总是存在着未知的竞争者。虽然阿姆罗在一开始的时候对他这种行为有些抗拒，但后来却默许了他的做法——代价是夏亚左肩上的牙印。  
他直到现在还记着阿姆罗对他说这下扯平了时的眼神，带着份狡黠的神秘和不易察觉的心意。

虽然阿姆罗的态度不够坦诚，但夏亚却并没有感受到对方的拒绝，包裹住阴茎的肠肉热情地吸附上来，驱使着他更加地深入恋人的身体里，引诱自己将他操得最好能主动地来哀求自己的动作。  
他呼出来的气体将阿姆罗耳际的一绺红棕色卷发吹得向上翘起来又落下，而它的主人正闭着眼睛，唇间时不时泄出几声急促的喘息，腿部的肌肉随着前列腺被撞击而紧绷，下身的欲望更是直挺挺地硬着，哪怕无人刺激也是顶端不断溢出透明的黏液。

有种满足感在夏亚胸腔里蔓延开来，他每次都很享受，甚至说是沉溺于与阿姆罗做爱的感觉。仿佛只有这个人可以无条件地包容自己的一切，有时阿姆罗会紧紧抱住他，力气大到在他的后背留下痕迹，这像是给了他鼓励一般继续索取。

此刻他们都沉默着一言不发，房间里只有彼此的喘息和粘腻的水声。

这太过了。

阿姆罗的手被牵制住无法动弹，他只能咬住下唇来让自己不继续发出令他难堪的声音，这换来的是身后更猛烈的操干——他感觉自己快要被操晕过去了。刚刚争吵的怒火延伸到了这场情事中，仿佛对他们来说做爱只是另一种形式的较量，但结果往往不分输赢。

***  
卡缪像往常一样不紧不慢地路过这段走廊，他每次特地绕了远路只是为了找个自然的理由和阿姆罗打声招呼。蓝发少年带着雀跃的心情思考着接下来的事情，但还未接近那扇熟悉的门时，他就仿佛感知到了什么一样屏住呼吸，连脚步都逐渐慢了下来。

他听到门内发出东西碰撞的声音——像是有谁撞到了门上，正在他担心那两个人之间是否发生了冲突，想要进一步上前查看时，门内突然传出一声压抑着的呻吟。  
他的心猛地跳了一下，那声音他再熟悉不过，是阿姆罗没错。听起来有些痛苦，但是他却能感觉得到………一丝愉悦？  
夏亚……夏亚……在刻意压抑的喘息中饱含情欲的声音毫无疑问重复的是另一位金发驾驶员的名字。

门内的呻吟变得急促了些，卡缪只在那种不可告人的梦中听到过这种声音，带着一种惑人的媚意——或许用这个词来描述一名男性有些不合适，但是现在的情况让他想不到更完美的形容。  
蓝发少年这才后知后觉地发现门内正在进行的是成年人之间独特的交流方式。

卡缪神情复杂地站在门前，他想要离开，但是内心深处却有一种继续就这样呆在原地的想法——所以他一动不动。

他发现自己很早之前就已经察觉那两个人之间的关系。他总是在食堂吃饭的时候端着盘子加入他们的会谈，每当这时夏亚总是会意味深长地多看他几眼，而卡缪也不甘示弱地回望过去，前者看过来的目光总是让他印象深刻——那种带着警告的眼神，让他觉得自己好像正觊觎着对方的什么东西。

他也正是在那时发现自己对阿姆罗抱有一种特殊的情感。少年人都有英雄情结，一开始他只是认为自己被对方一年战争的光辉事迹所吸引，通过长时间的相处，他发现阿姆罗同样是一位很有耐心和责任心的前辈，对方有种独特的气质让卡缪总想在他的身边多待一会。

有时他总会看到那名金发男人打开阿姆罗的房门走进去，动作自然得像是走入自己家的庭院，这让他心中涌上一种别扭感，明明他也承认只有那两个人才最适合彼此，但是卡缪总是带着几分少年天性且固执地认为自己也应该站在阿姆罗先生的身边。

他从不吝惜表达自己对阿姆罗的敬爱与崇拜，而阿姆罗每次都会笑着摸摸他的头，从爱慕对象那里得到的直接肯定让卡缪嘴角不自觉地上扬。少年的自尊心让他忽略了一些关键因素，卡缪只是想着，或许他对阿姆罗先生来说也是不同的。

.......

而现在自己敬仰的前辈，与自己一门之隔，正在和另一个人......做爱。

他不由得闭上眼想象阿姆罗在情事中的模样，正如他在无数个夜晚梦到的那般，那些他看过的情色电影的主角的脸被替换成阿姆罗的样子，而他就这么俯视着那个人在自己面前皱着眉呻吟的姿态，汗水顺着他柔软的脸庞缓缓流下，滴落在并不存在的床单上。

他开始变得有些烦躁，甚至在考虑要不要破门而入打断他们，但是这决心在未做出之前就已经被终止。

"卡缪，在外面做什么。"

这一声把门内外的两个人都吓了一跳。  
逐渐被情欲所支配的阿姆罗怎么也想不到门外居然有其他人的存在，他甚至不敢去想象门外的少年究竟站了多久。这种禁忌的刺激感几乎要将他逼疯了，他本能地想要往后退去，却被压上来的人禁锢在门板上，身后的人借力进入了一个更深的角度，逼出他一声忍耐了许久的呻吟。

"有什么事情吗？如你所见，我和阿姆罗现在并不方便。"夏亚沉声说着，态度冷静而又优雅，这让卡缪又开始怀疑他们两个现在是否真的在进行......那种事情，也许只是他想错了？倒不如说他希望是这样。蓝发少年张了张嘴，但是发现自己还没有从发现这种情况的冲击中缓过神来——他突然不可抑制地生出想要逃离的冲动。

阿姆罗现在已经完全丧失了对话的气力，倒不如说是他混沌的大脑已经被快感侵略到无法思考该怎么回应，口中的津液正不受控制地从嘴边流下。夏亚说话的时候甚至又游刃有余地往他的敏感处撞了几次，那种自下而上的挺动让他只觉得五脏肺腑都在被受到挤压。润滑时过多的液体被挤了出来，沾湿两人的下体。

门外的少年并没有答话，他像是照顾阿姆罗的想法一般步履匆忙地离开了，回应门内二人的只有不远处的电梯的提示音。

“你早就知道卡缪在外面？！还.....！” 阿姆罗对夏亚这种恶劣又有些孩子气的性格既羞愤又无可奈何。

"让他知道一些也好。"金发男人回应他的质问，后半句是没有说出来的这样就能让他早点看清现实。

"你还没有看出来吗？那个孩子对你的想法可不仅仅是前后辈那么简单。"

"怎么可能..........啊！"身后突然的深顶将他刚组织好的言语撞得支离破碎，他的腰肢被夏亚用力摁揉着，酥麻感不受控制地从腰上传来，埋在体内的性器不依不饶地蹭着他的敏感处，他被刺激着发出小声的呜咽。

“不要说卡缪了......”  
——就是阿姆罗这种无自觉的态度才让他火大，夏亚这么想着。他丝毫不介意门外走廊是否会再次有人经过，甚至不在乎就这样将他们两个人的关系公布于众，接着阿姆罗就被卷入像暴风雨一样的攻势中去，夏亚将阿姆罗压在门上又快又狠地操干起来。后者因着他的动作被迫胸膛紧贴着门板，腰臀则向后翘起，承受着那粗大滚烫的性器在他的肠道里反复抽插，这让阿姆罗有种每一下都像是要把他从身体里捣坏的错觉，他的阴茎被挤在自己的身体和门板之间，翘起的顶端在门板上蹭出一小块深色的痕迹。

“.....不....行！”

仿佛是知道了夏亚接下来要做的事情，他知道自己无力拒绝，但还是用仅存的理智赌气一般地喊出来。  
回答他的是比之前更深更狠的顶入，他感觉自己快要被顶穿了，身后的人把他的腰掐出了红印子，仿佛怕他逃离了似的。  
阿姆罗觉得自己已经到了极限，腹部肌肉骤然绷紧，但眼看就要爆发的欲望却被夏亚及时堵住，他无力地趴在门板上无声地落下泪来。

对方猛地一个重重的深入，毫不留情地冲撞在最敏感的一点上，本以为酥麻到几近没有知觉的地方再次爆发出极致的快感，阿姆罗带着哭腔发出了一声拉长的呻吟，夏亚放开了他，前端顿时耐不住射了出来，内外强烈的刺激让穴肉不住地抽搐着，体内不断有液体灌进去，这爽利到极致的性爱持续到阿姆罗意识彻底恍惚，激得他耐不住仰颈，却发觉已经断续呻吟到嘴唇干裂，只能发出低低的嘶哑气音。  
高潮的时候他们贴在一起，夏亚把头蹭过来在他发间嗅着，像一只寻求庇护与温暖的幼崽。

“真是疯狂............”阿姆罗用他一个人才能听到的声音自言自语，有液体顺着腿根流下来，这感觉让他脸上的热度又高了几分。夏亚从他的身体里退出来，和他交换了一个带有安抚性质的吻。

此刻没有人记得，或者说没有人想去记得他们为了什么而争吵，或许从头到尾他们需要的只是一场酣畅淋漓的性爱，他们二人或许无法拥有完全一致的立场、理想、利益，但灵魂交织在一起，足够熠熠生辉，合二为一。  
从side6相遇的那一刻起，彼此的命运或许早已注定——  
谁也无法将谁完全驯服，却也早已成为对方生命里的唯一。


End file.
